It's a mad world
by Morganatique
Summary: Et si Katniss ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour remplacer sa soeur dans l'arène? Et si Prim avait péri dans les Jeux? Et si Peeta avait alors été seul vainqueur des 74e Hunger Games? La rébellion n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Mais une toute autre relation serait née entre Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark... OS.


_Title_: It's a mad world.

_Context:_ Histoire alternative du premier tome de la trilogie. Prim a bien été aux Hunger Games avec Peeta, Katniss ne s'étant pas porté volontaire pour elle.

_Disclaimer:_ L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits existants ne relèverait que d'une pure coïncidence.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review à la fin pour me donner votre avis. :-)

**000**

_PDV Katniss_

J'ai refusé de sortir de la maison. Refusé même de sortir de mon lit. Je suis désormais emmitouflée de manière à ce que seulement certaines mèches de mes cheveux dépassent de la couverture sous laquelle je me cache. Je n'ai pas seulement refusé de sortir de chez moi. J'ai également refusé d'affronter le monde extérieur.

Pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain. Pas dans une semaine. Je ne sais pas quand je serais de nouveau capable de sortir de ma chambre, de faire un pas dans cette maison où_ elle _a marché, d'aller dans cette cuisine où_ elle _s'affairait pour aider notre mère à faire à manger, de me rendre dans ce jardin où _elle _accueillit tant de fleurs pour orner notre maison de bouquets tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ce n'est pas du monde en lui même que je me cache. C'est de la vérité.

Ma petite soeur, Prim, est décédée depuis maintenant dix jours. Primrose Everdeen, la personne la plus gentille et attentionnée que ce monde de barbares ait pu connaître. Elle est morte de la manière la plus abominable qui soit: dans les Hunger Games. Cet horrible jeu télévisé où le Capitole envoie vingt-quatre enfants, deux de chaque district, à leur mort prochaine. Un seul revient vivant de l'arène. Tous les autres y périssent de façon différente mais toutes aussi atroces les unes que les autres. C'est le même cirque chaque année. Et à chaque fois, la douleur des districts perdants est grande. Le chagrin et la peine des familles ayant perdu un fils, une fille, un frère, une soeur, est toujours aussi forte. Les Hunger Games, ces jeux barbares qui prennent la vie de vingt-trois enfants innocents chaque année. Voilà où le monde en est aujourd'hui.

Cette année, nous assistions à la 74e édition des Jeux. Le jour de la Moisson, je rassurais encore ma soeur en lui disant que son nom n'était inscrit qu'une fois, que c'était sa première année et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle soit prise. Et pourtant... Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais ouvert la bouche. J'ai dû voir ma petite soeur se faire entraîner par les Pacificateurs vers la scène, l'emmener dans une salle et ensuite la faire monter de force dans un train pour l'envoyer dans l'endroit le plus ignoble qui soit: l'arène des jeux. Chaque jour, ma mère et moi regardions attentivement la diffusion pour suivre la progression de Prim. Du défilé jusqu'à l'interview, puis dans l'arène, nous ne l'avons pas lâché du regard une seule fois.

Puis nous avons assisté à sa mort en direct. Nous avons vu un des Tributs du District 2 (il m'inspirait tant de haine et de dégoût que je n'avais pas pris la peine de mémoriser son prénom) la poignarder en plein ventre. Nous l'avons vu se vider de son sang, agoniser pour finalement fermer doucement les yeux et lâcher un dernier souffle. Un dernier éclat de vie. Ensuite, je n'ais pas pu continuer. Je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre et depuis, je n'en suis presque pas sortie. Je ne cesse de me repasser cette scène en boucle dans ma tête. Et plus je la revois, plus elle est pire que la fois précédente. C'est de la torture.

Quelques jours passent encore. Mon état ne change pas. Puis un jour, alors que ma mère vient me ramener un plateau de nourriture dans ma chambre, la porte reste entrouverte et je peux entendre ce qui se dit à la télévision. C'est Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur attitré des Hunger Games, qui parle du vainqueur de cette année, le jeune homme au grand coeur du District 12, Peeta Mellark.

« Peeta... Murmuré-je alors.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit, mon coeur? Demande aussitôt ma mère. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'entend parler depuis presque deux semaines. J'ai moi même cru avoir perdu la capacité de parler après tout ce temps.

« Rien. Dis-je simplement. »

Bien qu'elle souhaite visiblement parler plus, ma mère opine de la tête, m'embrasse sur le front et sort de ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Peeta. Le fils des boulangers du District 12. C'est lui, le garçon qui a été moissonné avec ma soeur pour être un tribut des Hunger Games. C'est également lui qui a gagné les Jeux. Je le revois lors du défilé, de son interview, dans l'arène... Il avait ce charisme et cette présence qui le démarquaient de tous les autres tributs. Il a su garder un air passif mais également être sarcastique et poignant quand il le fallait. C'est ce qui lui a valu d'avoir bon nombre de sponsors dans l'arène.

Et en parlant de l'arène... Je n'ais sûrement pas tout vu. Les caméras ne filmaient pas toujours les mêmes personnes. Mais le peu que j'ais vu m'avait donné tant d'espoir que c'en était maintenant risible. Peeta a pris ma soeur sous son aile, ils sont devenus alliés et il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Il était à ses côtés quand elle est morte, il lui a tenu la main jusqu'au bout en tâchant de la rassurer. Mais surtout, ce qui m'a profondément étonné, c'est qu'il semblait vraiment affecté par le décès de Prim. Il a pleuré silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes et lui a déposé un bouquet de fleurs sur le ventre avant de s'en aller, laissant l'hovercraft récupérer le corps. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir en direct car j'étais déjà partie dans ma chambre. Mais ma mère m'en a parlé brièvement quelques jours après, quand elle a elle-même été capable de parler de nouveau. J'ai alors regardé une rediffusion. Et après cela, j'ai pleuré pendant trois heures sans m'arrêter. Ça m'a épuisé au point que je me suis endormie pendant plus de douze heures par la suite.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des jours, une motivation soudaine me fait lever la couette et poser les pieds sur le sol. Je me lève et marche doucement vers le miroir. J'ai une mine affreuse, et le mot est faible. Il est temps d'y remédier. Je sors de ma chambre, me dirige vers la salle de bains et prends un bain chaud qui me fait le plus grand bien. Ensuite, je noue mes cheveux en une tresse dont j'ai le secret, me rhabille, empoigne une veste, enfile mes chaussures et me dirige vers l'entrée. Je crie à ma mère que je sors quelques instants et je n'attends pas une quelconque réaction de sa part pour claquer la porte derrière moi.

Je suis maintenant décidée. Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net. Mes pas se font plus précipités et rapides au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Mon deuil et ma tristesse semblent être loin derrière moi désormais. Tout ce que je ressens à présent, c'est une conviction nouvelle et de la force. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour me diriger vers le Village des Vainqueurs.

Une vingtaine de maisons se dressent dans ce quartier réservé aux vainqueurs des Hunger Games mais c'est assez ridicule, sachant qu'il n'y en a que deux encore en vie. Ce ne sera donc pas difficile de trouver la maison des Mellark. Ce sera une des deux maisons dont le jardin est entretenu et où la vie règne.

J'arrive vers la première maison habitée. Je risque un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre pour être sûre que je suis au bon endroit. Tout ce que j'aperçois, c'est des cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchent sur le sol, un bazar apparent et un homme endormi sur la table, une bouteille à la main. Haymitch Abernathy, le vainqueur des 50e Hunger Games, aussi appelés 2e édition des jeux de l'Expiation et également le mentor des nouveaux tributs du District 12. Il a été celui de Peeta et Prim. Je me demande s'il a réellement été de bon conseil ou s'il a été aussi misérable qu'il en a l'air à l'instant.

Bredouille, je rebrousse chemin et avance encore dans l'allée jusqu'à la deuxième maison habitée. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucun doute et j'avance jusqu'à l'entrée. Je n'hésite que deux petites secondes avant de porter trois coups à la porte et attendre qu'on vienne m'ouvrir.

J'attends ainsi une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Puis j'entends un cliquetis, signe qu'on déverrouille la porte et cette dernière s'entrouvre aussitôt, me laissant apercevoir ce que je reconnais comme la boulangère, autrement dit la mère de Peeta. Elle ne semble pas réellement ravie de me voir.

« Qu'est ce que t'veux, toi? Aboie-t-elle à mon intention.

- Bonjour Madame, je souhaiterais voir votre fils, Peeta. Dis-je, tâchant de rester polie malgré tout le mépris qu'elle m'inspire.

- Tout l'monde veut voir mon bon vieux fiston. Fait-elle savoir, avec un air de fierté légèrement hypocrite. Qu'est ce qui m'dit que t'es pas une p'tite fanatique qui veut l'tuer?

- Je suis la soeur de Prim. »

Toute trace de frivolité et sarcasme s'évanouissent aussitôt de son visage. Elle m'observe avec de grands yeux et n'ose plus rien dire. J'affiche un sourire en coin afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne peut plus contester ma visite.

« J'vais le chercher. Bougonne-t-elle. »

Elle referme aussitôt la porte et me laisse pantoise sur le perron. Cette vieille sorcière pourrait au moins me faire entrer! Mais je vais avoir la chance de parler à Peeta alors je ne bronche pas et attends patiemment.

_PDV Peeta_

J'achève à peine une de mes peintures lorsque j'entends ma mère beugler mon nom en bas des escaliers de notre grande maison. Je ne peux empêcher un lever de yeux au ciel avant de sortir de ma chambre pour lui demander ce qu'il y a.

« Y'a une demoiselle à l'entrée qui veut t'parler! Me hurle-t-elle.

- Dis lui de s'en aller, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dis-je simplement en m'apprêtant à retourner dans ma chambre.

- Elle dit qu'c'est la soeur de la gamine qu'était avec toi dans l'arène! »

Je me fige aussitôt dans mon mouvement. Plus aucun de mes membres ne veut bouger, c'est comme si mon corps n'obéissait plus à mon cerveau. Mon coeur s'emballe soudain et mon souffle se fait haletant. Non... Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.

Je ne peux décemment pas ignorer Katniss. Pas après avoir vécu toutes ces horreurs avec sa petite soeur. Mais qui sait ce qu'elle va me dire si je descends la voir? Peut-être va-t-elle me reprocher la mort de Prim, me balancer un tas d'horreurs et même essayer de me faire du mal. Si elle est là pour venger sa soeur, est-ce que c'est prudent de descendre ces escaliers pour la rejoindre?

Mais mes sentiments semblent l'emporter sur ma raison. Je ne vais pas laisser la fille dont je suis amoureux à la porte de chez moi sans au moins lui donner une explication. Car je suppose que c'est pourquoi elle est venue jusqu'ici. Une explication.

Sans plus réfléchir, je dévale les marches à toute vitesse et me dirige à petits pas vers la porte d'entrée. Je pose la main sur la poignée mais avant de la pousser, je ferme les yeux un instant et inspire longtemps avant d'expirer à la même lenteur. Je pousse finalement la porte et m'aventure à l'extérieur. Au moment où je referme derrière moi, je la vois enfin.

Elle est au bout du jardin, regardant au loin, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle se tient bien droite et ne bouge pas d'un cil. Seul ses cheveux attachés en une tresse remuent légèrement au rythme du souffle du vent léger qui s'est levé ce matin au District 12. Elle est de dos à moi, si bien qu'elle ne me voit pas arriver. Je me dirige lentement vers elle et une fois à ses côtés, je regarde au même endroit qu'elle et attend qu'elle se prononce. Mais les minutes passent sans que ni elle ni moi ne disions quoique ce soit et mon anxiété se fait plus grande. Est-ce à moi d'engager la conversation? Est-ce seulement sage?

« La vue d'ici n'est pas terrible, hein? Dis-je alors avec nervosité. »

Elle ne répond pas et ne daigne même pas tourner la tête vers moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est venue ici si c'est pour m'ignorer royalement et me mettre dans un embarras tel que je regrette presque de ne pas subir un des sermons de ma mère au moment même.

« La vue dans l'arène ne devait pas être terrible non plus. Lâche-t-elle soudain. »

Entendre le son de sa voix après tout ce temps... Je pose les yeux sur elle, cherchant une quelconque expression dans son visage mais elle ne laisse rien paraître. C'est à la fois fascinant et très énervant.

« Écoute... Commencé-je, incertain. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu chercher mais je ne suis pas sûr de...

- Tu l'a protégé? Me coupe-t-elle. »

C'est alors qu'elle tourne enfin la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et je n'arrive plus à me détacher de ses yeux gris, ce regard froid et intense à la fois. Je me sens tellement idiot. J'ai affronté vingt-trois tributs assoiffés de sang et je ne suis même pas capable de résister à la présence de cette fille.

« Ma soeur. Poursuit-elle, m'arrachant de mes pensées.

- Je...

- Vous aviez l'air très proches dans les jeux. J'ai remarqué que tu l'avais rapidement pris sous ton aile. Pendant le défilé... Tu avais posé ta main sur son épaule et tu ne cessais de lui lancer des regards encourageants.

- Eh bien... C'est vrai, oui, j'essayais d'être rassura...

- Pourquoi? »

Cette question me laisse de marbre. A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée moi même. Il est vrai que dès le début, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour protéger Prim. Est ce par pitié? Je ne pense pas, non. Tous ces gamins me faisaient de la peine. Mais pas Prim. Malgré ce qu'elle était en train de subir, malgré son très jeune âge, elle a su rester forte et ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a poussé à vouloir l'épargner à tout prix. Puis... Elle était si jeune...

« Répond à ma question. Cingle brusquement mon interlocutrice.

- Katniss, je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive à Prim...

- Répond. A. Ma. Question. »

Elle s'est rapprochée de moi sans que je n'y fasse attention et nous nous faisons désormais face. Elle a l'air déterminé et ne semble pas prête à renoncer tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai essayé de protéger Prim? Demandé-je.

- Oui. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Après... Tu n'auras plus affaire à moi. »

J'hoche simplement la tête en affichant une moue, tâchant de paraître dédaigneux alors qu'en réalité, sa présence m'affecte plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

« Très bien. Je vais tout te dire, alors.

- C'est tout ce que je demande.

- Mais permets moi de t'inviter à l'intérieur, on sera mieux autour d'une table que dehors à...

- On est très bien dehors. »

Aussi têtue que sa soeur... J'affiche un mince sourire et accepte sa volonté. Nous allons donc d'un même mouvement nous asseoir sur les marches du perron et après avoir expiré doucement, je me lance dans mon récit.

_PDV Katniss_

Ça fait déjà une dizaine de minutes que Peeta parle mais je ne perds pas une miette de ce qu'il raconte. Je suis totalement absorbée. Ce qu'on dit sur ce garçon est vrai: il a le don de captiver toute une audience. Mais si je suis autant passionnée par ce qu'il dit, c'est sans doute parce qu'il me parle de Prim, ma soeur. Il me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les Jeux, tout ce qui n'a pas été filmé et diffusé à la télévision devant tout le peuple de Panem. Il me raconte comment elle était, dans le train en chemin pour le Capitole, dans les appartements privés où ils séjournaient, durant les entraînements, et même dans l'arène, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas montrés à la télévision. Je bois ses paroles comme jamais je n'avais écouté quelqu'un parler auparavant. Je suis littéralement captivée.

Seulement, je ne fais pas que l'écouter: je le regarde également. Depuis tout ce temps, je suis en mesure de détailler chaque parcelle de sa peau. J'admire ses yeux d'un bleu envoûtant, son nez fin, sa peau blanche, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres qui bougent au rythme des paroles qu'il débite, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré en bataille, ses grandes mains abîmées par le travail qu'il exerce à la boulangerie qu'il ne cesse de nouer entre elles, sa carrure musclée également... Je rougis après cette constatation. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend? Il est en train de me parler de ma défunte soeur pendant que j'observe sa musculature? Je me dégoûte de moi-même.

« Ça ne va pas, Katniss? Me demande-t-il alors. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux. Ce garçon est si gentil... Comment pourrais-je le détester? Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour ma soeur?

« Si tu veux tout savoir... Non. Ça ne va pas. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Ma petite soeur est morte et même si ça fait bientôt deux semaines, je n'arrive toujours pas à le réaliser. J'ai toujours l'impression que je ne fais qu'un horrible cauchemar, que je vais bientôt me réveiller, sortir de ma chambre et la voir préparer à manger avec ma mère dans la cuisine. C'est tellement... affreux comme sentiment. C'est comme si on me coupait le souffle à tout bout de champ et qu'on voulait m'empêcher de respirer correctement à nouveau. Je... »

J'essaye de poursuivre mais les mots me manquent. Un flot de pensées se bouscule dans mon esprit mais rien d'assez concret pour l'exprimer par des paroles. Alors, je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux ces derniers temps: pleurer. Les larmes se mettent à déferler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter et bientôt, le souffle me manque. Des hoquets saccadent ma respiration et je porte une main à mon thorax pour essayer de me calmer. Bien rapidement, des mains entourent mon visage et je m'aperçois que Peeta est agenouillé face à moi et me dit des choses que je n'arrive pas à entendre. Les sons se brouillent, tout ce que je perçois, c'est ma respiration irrégulière.

Ça a duré au moins deux minutes. Puis, sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, mes pleurs se sont subitement arrêtés. Je retrouve une respiration normale et régulière ainsi que mon calme. Je porte alors attention à Peeta, qui n'a pas lâché mon visage et continue de me souffler des mots encourageants. Je voudrais le repousser loin de moi, l'empêcher de me toucher mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je n'en ai pas la force.

« Voilà... Calme toi... Ça va aller... Me murmure-t-il. »

Il caresse mon visage de ses pouces et ne semble pas prêt de me lâcher. Soudain, j'explose. La tristesse laisse la place à la colère. Je prends ses mains pour les enlever de mon visage et le bouscule pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Même s'il semble surpris, il n'essaye pas de protester.

« Comment _oses_-tu me dire que ça va aller? Hurlé-je, hors de moi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'endure!

- Pardon? Tu crois sincèrement que je ne le sais pas?! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai subi dans cette arène Katniss, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir une personne à qui tu t'es attaché mourir devant tes yeux et être impuissant, ne rien pouvoir y faire! »

Ce qu'a dit Peeta me calme aussitôt. Je m'apaise et ne dis plus rien. Il en fait de même et garde résolument les yeux au sol, l'air mal en point. J'aperçois alors les cernes marquées sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Moi qui croyait que les vainqueurs avaient la vie bien facile après les jeux, il semblerait que j'ai tort sur toute la ligne...

« La... mort de Prim est une tragédie. Et même si ce n'était pas ma soeur et que je ne la connaissais pas bien, ça m'a beaucoup affecté également. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la sauver, la préserver jusqu'au bout... J'ai échoué. Et chaque jour qui passe depuis que je suis revenu ici, je pense à elle tous les jours. Je vois son visage, je l'entends m'appeler. Je m'en veux tellement... Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas aussi jeune. Pas de cette façon. »

Je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble avoir vu une larme dégringoler à toute vitesse sur le visage de Peeta. Son petit discours me serre le coeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il est honnête et pense réellement ce qu'il dit. Je suis néanmoins confuse: il m'inspire à la fois de la pitié, de la colère mais également... de la compassion. Il n'est qu'une victime parmi d'autres, après tout. Il n'a pas choisi d'être envoyé dans une arène avec une enfant de douze ans. Ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute si elle est décédée.

Je secoue la tête et me rapproche de Peeta. Il relève les yeux vers moi et me regarde d'un air perplexe. Il a l'air méfiant. Peut-être croit-il que je vais le cogner. Mais à la place, je l'enlace et le serre à l'en étouffer. C'est mon premier véritable contact humain depuis bien trop longtemps et j'aurais presque honte d'avouer que ça me fait le plus grand bien. Je me sens plus légère, comme si j'avais un poids en moins à soutenir sur mes épaules.

Nous restons ainsi un moment, bras dans les bras, l'un contre l'autre. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son coeur, qui me semblent bien rapides. Étrangement, sa présence me rassure, m'apaise. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des jours. Je culpabilise presque. Ce sentiment de sécurité que m'apporte Peeta est si étrange, sachant qu'on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça, en réalité... Il connaissait mieux ma soeur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Peeta met fin à notre étreinte et à mon plus grand étonnement, je regrette qu'il se soit éloigné de moi.

« Hmm... Voilà. Dit-il. J'ai l'impression qu'on a bien vidé nos sacs, tous les deux.

- Oui... Il semblerait. »

Il hésite un instant mais il finit par m'adresser un vague sourire voilé. D'abord incertaine, je lui rends son sourire. Je me sens encore plus apaisée. C'est vraiment étrange...

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'avais parlé à personne de ce que je ressentais. M'avoue-t-il. Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle.

- Sérieusement? Tu n'en a parlé à personne? Mais... C'est horrible.

- Je te l'affirme. Devoir garder tout ça pour toi... C'est pas facile.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne? »

Je suis sincèrement choquée. Comment a-t-il fait pour tout garder en lui aussi longtemps? Ça a dû être une expérience traumatisante pour lui. Il aurait été plus que normal qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il était resté silencieux.

« Eh bien... Tout simplement parce que personne n'était là pour écouter. Me répond-il. »

Il continue de sourire mais la tristesse se lit dans son regard. Il me fait tant de peine à ce moment là.

« Et tes parents?

- Pff... Ce n'est certainement pas à ma mère que j'irais parler. Quant à mon père... Je parle mais je sens qu'il n'écoute pas vraiment. Il est simplement content que je sois en vie, il veut juste qu'on ne parle plus de ça et qu'on laisse tout derrière nous. La vie continue, comme il dit...

- C'est horrible.

- Comme tu dis... »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit mais j'attrape soudain la main de Peeta et la serre dans la mienne. Une simple pression qui se veut réconfortante et amicale. Encourageante.

« Je pense que je suis la mieux placée pour t'écouter, alors. Lui dis-je avec un faible sourire.

- Katniss, tu... Tu es sûre? Me demande-t-il, l'air soucieux. Je ne voudrais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs...

- Tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une oreille attentive. Je t'en propose une alors ne fais pas ton difficile et accepte. »

Il pouffe à ma remarque. Je vois un instant ses dents blanches alors qu'il sourit. Il a un très beau sourire. Chaleureux, réconfortant, rassurant... Tout chez ce garçon n'inspire que de la bonté et du bien être.

« C'est gentil. Me dit-il, sincère. Je me permets de te retourner la pareille. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler...

- Je sais. Le coupé-je. »

Nous continuons de nous regarder, sans sourire cette fois-ci. Je m'aperçois que ma main est toujours dans la sienne. Mais je ne ressens pas le besoin ou l'envie de la retirer. Je suis bien comme ça. J'ai finalement trouvé une épaule sur laquelle m'épancher et quelqu'un à réconforter. Je serai là pour Peeta s'il va mal et il sera là pour moi si je vais mal. J'en ai la certitude. Je le lis dans son regard.

_PDV Peeta_

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis que Katniss est venue me voir. Je décide de lui rendre à mon tour une petite visite pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je vais moi-même légèrement mieux depuis que nous nous sommes vus. Après s'être proposé d'être ma "confidente", si je puis dire, nous avons parlé pendant presque une heure. D'abord de Prim, puis de nos impressions mutuelles, puis de nous. J'ai appris plus de choses sur Katniss Everdeen en trente minutes qu'en dix ans. J'ai l'impression de la connaître par coeur maintenant. J'ose espérer que le sentiment est mutuel. Elle m'accueillera avec plus de gaieté de coeur, dans ce cas là.

Je sors de chez moi après avoir passé une légère veste sur mes épaules et quitte le Village des Vainqueurs pour me rendre chez Katniss. Je me rappelle vaguement où elle habite, aussi il ne m'est pas difficile de retrouver le chemin. Une fois que je suis devant chez elle, je vais toquer à la porte d'entrée. On ne vient pas m'ouvrir. Étrange... J'attends encore quelques minutes, puis décide de repartir, bredouille.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? »

Je relève la tête vers Katniss, un sourire illuminant mon visage. Elle me sourit brièvement et vient se poster face à moi.

« J'allais repartir, ça faisait deux minutes que j'attendais qu'on ouvre, j'en ai déduit qu'il n'y avait personne. Expliqué-je.

- Ma mère est à la Plaque, moi... je suis allée me promener. »

Je me contente d'opiner, puis le silence s'installe. Je me rappelle alors pourquoi je suis venu et lui tends un paquet que je tenais en main.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Dis-je, fièrement. »

Katniss prend le paquet dans ses mains et le retourne, intriguée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? Me demande-t-elle, curieuse.

- Ouvre et tu verras. »

Elle hausse un sourcil mais déballe néanmoins le paquet pour découvrir un petit gâteau couvert de sucrage.

« Waouh, il a l'air délicieux! S'exclame-t-elle, l'admirant avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est une des spécialités de la boulangerie. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

- Merci beaucoup Peeta. »

Elle s'approche et me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je prie pour que la sensation de chaud sur mon visage ne soit pas visible.

« Je t'aurais bien accueilli chez moi mais c'est le bazar et...

- Et tu préfères être toute seule pour manger ton gâteau. »

Katniss rit à ma remarque. Je l'admire en silence. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes, si seulement je n'avais pas été envoyé aux Hunger Games avec sa soeur...

« J'apprécie beaucoup le geste, tu sais. Insiste-t-elle.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu... Tu es venu me voir parce que tu avais besoin de parler? Si c'est le cas, je t'accueille avec plaisir, même si ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur mom...

- Non non, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. J'avais... simplement envie de te voir. »

Katniss me regarde en silence. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire à ma remarque. Pourtant, je vois qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce que j'insinuais.

« Peeta... Commence-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

- Ce n'est rien. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. C'est juste que... Tu comprends que c'est compliqué, n'est ce pas?

- Bien sûr... C'est compliqué pour moi aussi. »

Je ne saurais dire lequel de nous deux est le plus embarrassé. La course semble serrée.

« Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas dit l'autre jour mais... Quand tu étais dans l'arène avec Prim et que vous étiez cachés dans cette grotte... J'ai entendu tout ce que tu lui as dit. A propos de moi. »

J'écarquille subitement les yeux. J'ai complètement oublié que je m'étais confié à Prim durant les jeux! Quel idiot, évidemment, depuis le début, Katniss sait ce que je ressens pour elle. Je me sens réellement stupide...

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Peeta. Me dit-elle en se rapprochant doucement de moi. Sans doute la personne la plus généreuse et gentille que ce fichu pays peut accueillir. Et... Si les choses n'étaient pas aussi difficiles, je pourrais sans doute... ressentir la même chose pour toi... Mais...

- Les choses_ sont _difficiles. Je le sais bien.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ne le sois pas. C'est probablement mieux ainsi. »

Katniss me regarde d'un air réellement désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle éprouve de la sympathie ou de la pitié pour moi. Autant qu'elle n'éprouve rien du tout à mon égard si ce n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment. Mais elle a raison. Les choses sont compliquées. On ne peut rien envisager de tel. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Prim. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, désormais.

« J'espère que le gâteau te plaira. Lui dis-je en m'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est excellent. Me répond-elle. »

Sur ce, je prends congé et m'éloigne. Avant que je parte, elle attrape ma main et je me retourne afin d'être face à elle. Elle me serre à nouveau dans ses bras et me murmure quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais:

« On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Compte là dessus. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. »

Elle me relâche alors et m'adresse un autre sourire avant de s'éloigner et rentrer chez elle. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle. Même si j'ai un noeud à l'estomac, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'allégresse. Je sais que même si rien ne se passe entre Katniss et moi, on pourra au moins être amis. Pour l'instant, je m'en contenterais parfaitement. C'est tout ce que je peux espérer dans des moments comme ceux ci... Une amie.

...

J'espère que ce modeste OS sur le couple Everlark vous aura plu! Pas trop mélancolique et dramatique à votre goût? C'est un peu dur de faire quelque chose de joyeux avec ces deux là, malheureusement. Mais c'est tout aussi bien comme ça.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner vos impressions. J'espère que ça vous aura plus et peut-être à bientôt! :)

Morgane.


End file.
